Into the dark, out of the dark
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: "Ever wondered about... what you are exactly?"


Roxas's eyes shut.

Roxas returned to Sora, and everything went white...  
He blinked and looked around him.  
This wasn't what he had expected.  
White that went on for miles, no beginning, no ending, just white.  
Well if this is what happens when a nobody returned to their somebody it sucked.  
Alone, all alone, in a vast, empty whiteness.  
Roxas sighed.  
An empty eternity, which stretches further than you can even begin to comprehend, and he was here... forever.

"Not as alone as you may think." A voice spoke from nearby him.  
Roxas turned towards a voice almost as familiar as his own.  
"_Sora._"  
The brunette stood next to him, not looking at him, but instead gazing out at the empty 'landscape'.  
"_Roxas._"  
"What are you doing here? You're the somebody... you exist... I don't..."  
Here was his eternity, he wasn't meant to have company, and he wasn't supposed to exist... he was supposed to just... _disappear._  
Sora just smiled at him sadly "You haven't returned to me yet Roxas, this is just... a... stop. So we... _you_... can figure everything out."  
Sora was just as stuck as him for now, Roxas realised, Sora couldn't _be_ without Roxas, but why would _he_ need to work anything out? He wasn't supposed to exist... he was just a detached fragment of Sora.  
"There's nothing to figure out Sora."  
"There's a lot."  
"_Oh really, like what?_"  
"Ever wondered about... what you are exactly?"  
"What I am? Sora, I am no one, I am nothing." Roxas frowned, the whiteness was nearly blinding him, he turned to look at Sora, but the boy wasn't looking.  
"That's not true Roxas, and you _know_ it. You're my heart."  
"_What? " Heart?_  
"... I don't know how I know, but... a nobody is... created like... as an essence of the heart from a somebody. A heart can't just disappear Roxas, it's not something physical."  
"_Wait_, you're trying to tell me, _I'm_ your heart? That's bullshit Sora. If I was a heart, wouldn't I be able to feel...?" Roxas' face twisted with pain. Pain... he didn't really _feel_... but he knew how it_would_ feel... so was there a difference?  
"A heart cannot _feel_itself... it holds the emotions, the memories, everything that makes up a person, but it can never experience them itself. It's like a vessel, a carrier, it holds it, keeps it safe, but can never truly know what it holds..."  
"..._Why?_" He couldn't deny that as Sora spoke things clicked.  
"Because a heart lives on, even when its body ceases to exist. A heart needs something... _solid_and that's where you come along, because it got taken from me. _You_ got taken. You're the way to make sure the heart exists..."  
"Like a soul?" Souls detach... but go on...  
"..._Maybe_. But not... exactly."  
"Why am I human form then, why am I like you... but _different_..."  
"Roxas, you are my heart, I am merely the body, I don't look exactly like you, and I don't reflect exactly who I am on the inside."  
"... '_Merely the body_', Sora, you're everything."  
"No, I'm just... _your_... representation for this life."  
"_My?_"  
"Yes, _your_. Roxas, when my life is over, I 'Sora' cease to exist, I don't go on. You are my heart, only you go on... only you live other lives, not exactly the same as this one, but... each _life_, each _body_represents who _you_are..."  
"You make it sound like... _I'm_ the somebody."  
"... Roxas, when you are joined with... _who_ you are, you are not a 'somebody', or a 'nobody', or even 'Roxas' you are _you, me._"  
"So you're saying, even though I'll live forever, living different lives', I'll _never_... have my own life, never get to be me...?"  
"_I'm sorry._ But... that's how it is."  
"I see."

"Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"... When we join... will I forget... _everything... everyone_I've met?" Will he forget Axel?  
"... You won't forget..."  
"_Good._" Because he didn't want to forget...  
"_But_... you won't remember."  
"... I lose _everything_?" Never remember _everything_ and _anything_that ever mattered?  
"... You gain, you grow, and you develop during your lives. But... you never have a conscious... unless... something like _this_, what happened to me... happens again to your body."  
"... To live through a window, watch experiences, but never have them. To know of feelings, but never feel them. It's hardly a life is it?"  
"... It's not a life Roxas, it never was. It's what you are."  
"I'm not sure whether I prefer this to ignorance."  
"Its better you know before you... _go_."  
"But never truly leave..."  
"It's time Roxas."  
"I know."

"Sora..."  
"Mm?"  
"Will... you remember me? Will you... feel me?"  
"..._I_... I will know of you. But... you will be me... or more correctly, I will be you."  
"We can't both exist, you can't live without me, that should make me feel important... but I just feel... empty."  
"You will never be alone."  
"... You will never know."  
"_What?_"  
"Sora, you will _live, love, hate, die_. I just... _am_." Existence means _nothing_ without life _and_ death.  
"You will have more lives..."  
"Not _me_. I will... be alone... _forever_..." Just existing, never... being.  
A tear ran down Roxas's cheek, he gave one last smile...

And Sora's eyes open.

...

...

...

A.N. Couple of things I would like to say about this:

1. This is Sora unconscious. It's him inside, who knows more than he consciously does.

2. Time does not exist.

3. It's just a little something about AN IDEA I had about Kingdom Hearts, not how it is, but how I could see it being.

4. And the beginning and end are to emphasize an end and a beginning, in reverse.  
When one goes, the other comes.


End file.
